Goodbye Stranger
by Sweetapocalyptc
Summary: Pues esto en realidad no puede ser considerado mío porque es el transcript tal cual de la escena del "I need you" de Dean y Cas. Simplemente quería demostrar que estos dos se quieren y no me lo invento yo y es más canon que el de Leonardo. No hay nada inventado, porque el subtext es tan importante en una historia como el argumento y los personajes. O eso dice Metatron.


**Goodbye Stranger**

- La encontré. - La voz de Cas suena nerviosa cuando abre la puerta del despacho de Naomi en el isntante en el que ella se da la vuelta.

Hay un silencio, únicamente roto por la expresión de la mujer; sorpresa, ideas flotando en sus ojos claros.

- Di a los Winchester que la cripta está vacía - dice finalmente -, luego podrás volver y...

- Está protegida contra ángeles - la interrumpe Cas. No sabe por qué lo hace, por qué lo dice, pero el caso es que lo hace. Lleva siendo así durante un tiempo. Habla, porque es Naomi y ya está. Porque tiene que hacerlo. O simplemente porque siente que tiene que hacerlo.

- Bueno, puedes volver y...

- Los demonios de Crowley todavía están en el pueblo, nos queda poco tiempo - ahora sí entra en la habitación -, ¿qué debo hacer?

- Arréglatelas.

Y lo dice tal cual. Y Cas acepta. Rápidamente vuelve a centrar su atención en Dean; pasos huecos en esa estancia sucia. El joven lleva una linterna y anda tan perdido que Castiel no tiene más opción que levantar el brazo y señalar.

- Dean - dice -, es eso.

Se trata de una caja cubierta de polvo y telas de araña, con motivos egipcios, mayas, tal vez nada de eso. El caso es que Dean se vuelve hacia Cas con el ceño medio fruncido y pregunta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es lo único que está protegido contra los ángeles. - No hay motivo para mentir; no hay motivo para mentirle a Dean, al menos no de momento y eso Cas lo sabe.

Eso parece ser suficiente para que Dean guarde la linterna bajo el brazo y con un suspiro que suena a "hpmf" coge el pequeño arca y lo cambia de lugar. Cas, con lentitud se acerca a él. Siente curiosidad por lo que haya en el interior. Uno no ve la Tabla de los Ángeles todos los días, vaya. Es Dean el que con un cuchillo intenta hacer palanca, y Cas mientras tanto intenta no darle demasiada importancia a esa sensación que tiene en la espina dorsal de que algo va a salir mal. _Los demonios de Crowley pueden aparecer en cualquier momento._

Con un golpe seco, el arca se abre y Cas espera impaciente, con los ojos fijos en Dean, que le dedica una sonrisa antes de decir algo que el ángel no acaba de entender.

- A ganar a ganar, pollo para cenar.

Y ahí está. La Tabla. Con mayúsculas; en las manos de Dean. Un cacho de piedra que aparentemente no significa nada pero que para Cas y los que son como él es un mundo.

- Bien, ahora dámela y la llevaré al Cielo. - Suena bien. Convincente. Dean no tiene que decirle que no. Es la Tabla de los Ángeles y por ende pertenece a los ángeles. Y Dean será muchas cosas, pero no es un ángel.

Vuelve a haber un silencio que parece estar lleno de duda, hasta que Dean, con expresión extraña boquea.

- No... Se la llevaremos a Kevin - le lleva la contraria -. Para que la traduzca.

Cas tarda un segundo en encontrar la contestación adecuada. La que encaja perfectamente en esa situación. No por nada lleva siglos viendo a los humanos comportarse. ¿Qué clase de ángel sería si no pudiera lidiar con ese tipo de problemas?

- Claro, de acuerdo, se la llevaré ahora mismo - y baja el tono de voz -, no hay nada que perder.

- Emmm... - Dean vacila - No está lejos, y yo pensaba ir a ver cómo está y llevarle provisiones.

- _Si los demonios echan el guante a la Piedra de los Ángeles nos matarán_ - la voz de Naomi resuena en la cabeza de Cas otra vez. Y es difícil no escucharla - _destruirán el Cielo_.

- _Puedo razonar con Dean_ - contesta sin hablar -, _es un buen hombre._

- _Cárgatelo._

- Yo le llevaré provisiones al profeta - Cas intenta sonar lo más natural que puede, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que en el fondo no entiende por qué está haciendo todo eso.

- Oye, ¿por qué no se la llevamos a Kevin Sam y yo y tú sigues con tu misión? - Dean da un paso hacia atrás, y en cualquier otra situación eso a Cas le habría alarmado. Porque Dean no tiene que tener miedo de él. _¿No?- _Encontrar la otra mitad de la Piedra de los Demonios es tu prioridad, ¿verdad?

- No puedo dejar que te la lleves. - Y son palabras que salen de su boca como quien respira. Son suyas, pero al mismo tiempo no lo son. Tampoco es que se dé cuenta.

- ¿No "puedes" o no "quieres"?

- Ambas cosas.

Dean le observa. Y Cas le sostiene la mirada. No hay nadie allí aparte de ellos. Ojos verdes y azules buscándose el uno al otro tratando de encontrar una respuesta que ninguno de los dos tienen.

- ¿Cómo saliste del Purgatorio, Cas? - Pregunta el rubio finalmente.

- _¡Tiene que haber otra manera! _- Cas observa a Naomi con cierta duda.

- _Ya lo has hecho más de mil veces, Castiel _- gruñe ella -. _Estás preparado. Cárgatelo _- parece que disfruta diciéndolo -, _coge la piedra y tráela a donde debe estar._

- Dime cómo saliste del Purgatorio - Dean, con las manos ocupadas sigue insistiendo, y el tono amigable hace un buen rato que ha desaparecido -. Sé sincero conmigo. Por primera vez desde que has vuelto, y será tuya.

"No, Dean. Así no es como funciona", es lo único que piensa Cas cuando desliza con suavidad el cuchillo angelical por su brazo derecho. ¿Realmente eso es lo que piensa? Por un lado es coherente, pero por otro parece que hay una voz en la parte de atrás de su cerebro que lo obliga a pensarlo; a escoger las palabras.

Y entonces Dean se da cuenta.

- Cas... - Sus ojos verdes brillan en la oscuridad de la cripta - Cas, no sé qué coño te pasa pero si estás ahí dentro y me oyes, ¡no tienes por qué hacerlo! - Cas oye, pero no escucha. Únicamente golpea, como una máquina. Primer golpe; a la Tabla con la que Dean se protege - ¡Cas!

- _Esto no está bien - _en el despacho de Naomi respira con dificultad.

- _¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede hacernos esa piedra? ¿Qué puede hacer con el Cielo?_

- _No puedo hacerle daño a Dean. _

Y hay terror en su mirada. Un terror que parece propio de los hombres y que es muy singular en un ángel como él. Pero ahí está. Castiel es una marioneta ahora mismo y sin embargo uno de los hilos ha dejado de controlarle porque en lo más profundo de su ser entiende, comprende, y sobre todo, siente que Dean no se merece eso, que si tiñe sus manos con la sangre de su mejor amigo tal vez sea lo último que se permita hacer en su existencia infinita.

- _Puedes _ - sisea Naomi -, _y lo harás._

- ¡CAS! - La voz de Dean suena desesperada. Delante de Cas, sin armas ni protección únicamente confía en su palabra - ¡Este no eres tú! ¡PELEA!

Segundo golpe. Y de nuevo a la Tabla.

- _¿Qué me has hecho, dime?_ - Castiel ahora ve con mayor claridad el despacho de Naomi. El despacho de la persona que le controla. Antes de un blanco puro, marca del Cielo, ahora teñido de color azul, morado y rosa. Cas se lleva las manos a la cabeza y trata de escapar. Porque de alguna forma todo eso no es real; Naomi está ahí pero no lo está, y Dean es físico, Dean es una siesta en el sofá y una cerveza en la mano, y Dean es un buen puñetazo cuando es necesario, y Dean es mucho más real que todos esos motivos que mueven el Cielo y el Infierno.

- _Tranquilo, Castiel. Deja que tu recipiente haga lo que sabes en el alma que es lo correcto._

- ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Naomi? - Y eso ha sonado en alto. En la cripta.

- ¿Quién es Naomi? - Dean repite el nombre.

- _¿Que qué he hecho contigo? -_ Grita la mujer _- ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo es todo ahí fuera? Hay sangre por todas partes, y mancha tus manos. Después de lo que hiciste... a NOSOTROS, AL CIELO... ¡Yo te he arreglado, Castiel! ¡TE HE ARREGLADO!_

¿Arreglado? Cas no quiere recordar. Ahí, muy hondo están todas esas imágenes llenas de luz, pero también de sangre, de hermanos muertos, de alas quemadas en el suelo, de guerra, de orgullo, de pecado. Y todo, todo, todo es culpa suya. Así que Naomi puede que tenga razón. Puede que tenga razón en todo.

Tercer golpe. Y esta vez acierta. Dean se lleva la mano al labio que empieza a sangrar, pero continúa en pie, desafiante. Cuarto. Quinto. Y hace falta un sexto para que la Tabla caiga al suelo y el muchacho se arrodille ante él; nariz llena de sangre y los pómulos hinchados. Sus ojos verdes se dirigen a la Tabla que yace encima del polvo.

- ¿La quieres? - Dice - Pues cógela. Pero antes tendrás que matarme.

Matarle. Cas lo ha hecho mil veces antes. Con los dobles de Naomi. Sin piedad.

- Vamos, cobarde - Dean insiste -, ¡HAZLO!

Séptimo golpe. Y esta vez muy fuerte. Octavo; todavía más. Es el quejido de Dean el que provoca en él una nueva vibración.

- _Por favor..._ - Le suplica a Naomi con el corazón en un puño.

- _Acaba ya, Castiel._

Y son dos golpes que habrían destrozado a cualquiera. De hecho Cas se pregunta por qué Dean sigue consciente, por qué mantiene los ojos abiertos (al menos uno) y cómo es posible que tenga capacidad para hablar. Cas no entiende de dolor, pero sabe lo que es cuando lo ve, y ahí hay mucho. Dolor físico. Tiene la mano derecha de Dean en la suya y es capaz de sentir cómo la sangre bombea más fuerte, cómo todo el cuerpo del chico está preparándose para lo inevitable. Y entonces, Dean le mira.

- Este no eres tú... - Consigue boquear. Rostro cubierto de sangre, labios hinchados y la sombra de la muerte en el iris - No eres tú...

- _Tra-e-me la piedra._ _- _Esta vez la voz de Naomi le perfora el tímpano y el puño de Cas se dispara de nuevo.

Es la hora. Ese es el momento. Y nada ni nadie puede impedirlo.

- Cas... - Dean usa su último aliento para hablar de nuevo - Yo sé que estás ahí... y sé que me oyes - la mano libre del chico se extiende hacia Cas y este simplemente observa impasible; cuchillo preparado - Cas, soy yo... Somos familia. Te necesitamos... - Y hay una pausa que utiliza para respirar. O tal vez para otra cosa. El caso es que a Cas le sabe a un siglo por lo menos - Te necesito.

_Te necesito. _Dos palabras. Dos sencillas palabras que provocan que todas las cuerdas, una a una, de la marioneta en la que se había convertido desaparezcan. Te necesito. Dean Winchester, de quien Cas sabe absolutamente todo. Que su madre, Mary Winchester le quitaba la corteza del pan; que cuando su casa se incendió, ese niño de cuatro años decidió que no necesitaba de nadie y que todo el mundo necesitaba de él; que nunca se atrevió a confesarle a su padre, John Winchester, que quería tomar clases de baile; Dean, que daría todo por Sam y no dejaría que él malgastase su vida por él y por eso no puede dormir por las noches; Dean, que una y otra vez ha antepuesto todo a él mismo. Dean Winchester. Y ahí está, ensangrentado, en su último aliento, diciéndole a él, a Cas, al ángel que dio su vida dos veces por él para luego traicionarle de mala manera, a Cas, el estúpido Cas que le dejó tirado en el Purgatorio no una sino dos veces. Cas no sabe lo que es el dolor físico porque nunca lo ha experimentado, pero cuando en ese momento, los ojos de Dean fijos en los suyos se entrecierran lentamente, y sus labios dicen un último "Cas...", sabe de sobras que lo que sentirá estará a años luz de cualquier daño físico que pueda padecer. No puede permitir que Dean muera. No así. Y no por su culpa.

Es por eso que con cuidado se agacha, donde la Tabla de los Ángeles todavía descansa, siendo testigo de la pelea. La coge con la mano y una luz dorada le envuelve. Está ciego por un instante, y lo único que escucha es un lejano "¡CASTIEL!" cortesía de una enfadada Naomi. Luego simplemente vuelve a la realidad, y vuelve a ser él. No sabe muy bien qué versión de él mismo, pero en realidad qué importa, lo único a lo que le tiene que prestar atención es a Dean. Así que, todo lo lentamente que puede, extiende el brazo e ignora los gemidos de su amigo "No... Cas... No"; los dedos de Dean se aferran a la tela de su gabardina, suplicante, quejándose en silencio. Cas coloca la mano en la cara de Dean; no es necesario para los ángeles tocar para realizar una curación. Pero a Cas le gusta sentir. Dean es un ser humano que está vivo, y es un ser humano lleno de emociones y sentimientos que a Cas le gustaría experimentar, y cuando le toca, cuando se miran, cuando cruzan palabras, hay algo dentro de Castiel que se agita y que no sabe qué es pero que le gusta.

Y tan rápido como es humanamente posible, las heridas de Dean se cierran una a una. Con mirada sorprendida y ojos casi desorbitados el mayor de los Winchester observa al ángel.

- Lo siento, Dean... - Es lo único que Cas consigue articular.

- ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

Y Cas sabe que se lo debe, así que simplemente le relata TODO. Absolutamente todo desde que dejó el Purgatorio y apareció en aquella carretera en Illinois. Las voces, los recuerdos borrados y su deseo de poder contarle todo.

- ¿Naomi te ha estado controlando desde que saliste del Purgatorio?

- Sí...

- ¿Y qué ha roto esa conexión?

Y Cas mira a Dean. Es un segundo, tal vez dos. En realidad el tiempo no importa. Puede que ni sea real, al menos para alguien como él que no tiene vida ni edad ni ha sabido nunca cuando no existió o cuando empezó a hacerlo. Es por eso que cada milisegundo que comparte con ese humano aficionado a beber, a las chaquetas de cuero y los clásicos del rock de los 70 y 80, a Cas le parece una eternidad. Y esa vez no es distinto. De nuevo una pregunta: ¿qué ha roto esa conexión? Podría contestarla. O podría no hacerlo. Prefiere que se quede en el aire, porque conoce a Dean, y sabe que los dos son conscientes de qué ha roto esa conexión. O quién la ha roto. Pero solamente el paso del tiempo, sí, ese tiempo que no es real o que puede que lo sea, dirá si tienen el valor suficiente como para decir esa respuesta en voz alta. Hasta que llegue ese día, Cas se conforma con un sencillo.

- No lo sé.


End file.
